Llandudno Transport Festival May Bank Holiday Weekend
' Llandudno Transport Festival, Llandudno North Wales LL30 1BW ' 'Held over the May Bank Holiday Weekend 2020 dates will be a little different to the Normal first Bank Holiday in May to this year being Friday 8th, Saturday 9th, & Sunday 10th. ' The long running Iconic Transport Festival is held in the fields on the Westerly end as you look out to sea of the beautifully presented Llandudno Bay Promenade. Said to be one of the finest festivals of transport in the UK at present especially being held on a Seafront in fact the only one. The same family led Organizers for near on 30 years bring this spectacle to the town with an array of different transport for this Bank Holiday Weekend offering plenty of stunning renovated and rejuvenated examples of transport and transport related equipment from an era that is slowly dropping back in time as the modern era races by. Examples coming from all corners of the UK and Ireland ranging from, Live Steaming Miniature Steam Engines of Which escape the fields during one evening to travel along the town's Beautifully Authentic and recently freshened up Pier, Barn Engine’s, Awning displays of Model collections, From Original Oil cans to Gas lights, Milk Churns to Prams, Pedal Cycles to Vintage Tractors Vintage Motorcycles to Classic military tank carrying equipment with some fine Horticultural Equipment to classic cars and classic caravans with 100+ Vintage Lorries, Buses and Coaches to some of the finest examples of Modern lorries and Heavy Haulage equipment seen on our roads today. The Show ground offers limited parking for the event only and very limited town only parking, Disabled toilet facilities, A varied selection of Mobile food outlets, A fully licensed bar with over 100+ trade/market stands offering items for the budding transport enthusiasts to Auto jumble, Bric a brac to collectors items and tools, models etc. During the weekend (weather permitting) a cavalcade of Vehicles leave’s the field following our team of marshals taking a road run to Conwy and back on Saturday and on Sunday around the Towns Great Orme, It has grown to enormous proportions now with the last vehicle still to leave the field where the first one arrives back. This usually takes place early evening on both nights. Sunday evening see’s a trip along the Promenade to the end of the Pier and back with some of our fine display of miniature Steam engines (Again Weather Permitting). Throughout the weekend the Transport Festival provides a daily continuous free vintage shuttle bus service from 10 am until around 5 PM from Transport Festival main show Entrance to the towns great Llandudno Victorian Extravaganza held over the same weekend every year which has now been providing Victorian street entertainment/displays for near on 30 years with Victorian Steam Engine's, Period Fun Fair, Shows, Parade's, Victorian window dressing as well public stepping back in time being suitably attired donning the Victorian clothing from that era. The list below is the approximate numbers of vehicle entries that are attending With a serious variation of 300 cars from a Ford model T to an Austin Maxi and from a Toyota MR2 and Sierra Cosworth’s, Escort RS & Mexico's to a Jaguar XK to name a few booked in for the weekend 50 land rovers, 25 Awning Displays, 140 light commercials ranging from a mini van to a Nissan Cabstar over 150 Classic Trucks, 85 modern trucks, 90 stationary engines 65 pedal cycles and a 100 motor cycles 120 Tractors, 80 buses & Coaches, 40 Military from an Austin champ to a Antar Tank carrier 10 fire Engines all booked in to attend coming from all over the country from as far away as Scotland & The South Coast and at least 50 vehicles consisting of 3 car club's, Light Commercials and Classic Trucks visiting from Ireland. Category:LLandudno Transport Festival Category:Transport Category:May Bank Holiday Weekend Category:Llandudno Category:Victorian Extravaganza Category:Vintage Cars Category:Classic Commercial vehicle shows Category:Motorcycle Category:Great Orme Category:Conwy Category:Road Run Category:Whats on in Wales Category:What to do in Llandudno Category:A55 Category:Where to go in North Wales Category:Where to go North West Category:Llandudno Toy & Train Fair Category:Venue Cymru Category:Holidays in Wales Category:Steam Rally Category:Festival Category:Festival of Transport Category:Transport Festival Category:Bedford Category:Thames Category:Volvo Category:Scania Category:ERF Category:Foden Category:Atkinson Category:Scammell Category:Ford Category:Vauxhall Category:Capri Category:Model T Category:BSA Category:Penny Farthing Category:Lambretta Category:Vellocete